Why do Fool's make love?
by MizxDan-Dan4ever
Summary: People Under the Stairs. Roach and Fool have some fun on a hot summers day. Slash. RoachXFool


Disclaimer: I do not own Wes Craven's People Under the Stairs and never will. Another fic set in 'Roachverse' Hooray! Fool's actually willing in this one!

There was no use denying it, Poindexter 'Fool' Williams was gay. He was gay, homosexual, queer. However you wanted to say it, he liked other boys. He liked girls too but he also liked boys and that tore him up inside. He tried and succeeded to hide it for most of his life as best as he could but something like that isn't easily hidden when he spent so much time around the boy he had a crush on. He had a crush on someone he knew that he was never supposed to have a crush on. He had a crush on an obviously straight boy. He had a crush on the boy who saved his life. He had a crush on the boy without a tongue, the boy who spoke evil. He had a crush on David Mathias Cullen. He had a crush on Roach. He had a crush on Roach and he hated himself for it. He also had a crush on Alice and that was OK. He acted normal around Roach as best as he could but he'd occasionally glance at Roach's slightly built body, his tall frame, the bulge in in pants that was there even when he wasn't hard. Fool always stopped looking before Roach noticed but always excused himself to Roach's bathroom to jack off before Roach could notice the little tent his pants were pitching. That was what he was currently doing in Roach's bathroom on that hot summer day in early September. Fool pictured naked women in provactive poses as he rubbed up and down his shaft but it always ended in him thinking of Roach. He hated it. Roach was oblivious to where his friend was or what he was doing. He was doing pull-ups in his kitchen doorway shirtless and Fool was spotting him one minute and the next Fool was gone. He let himself fall from the doorway and began to go up the stairs to look for Fool. He wondered where he was, he usually told him when he was going to the bathroom. Speaking of the bathroom he really had to pee. Roach knocked on the door but Fool couldn't hear him. Roach knocked again and recieved no reply and opened the door just as Fool climaxed.

"Roooooooooooaaaaaaaaaaaaaach!" said Fool loudly as he reached his orgasm. As he came Roach opened the door and instantly regretted it as he got a chest covered in cum as Fool turned towards him in shock.

"Foo! Whuh da hell?![Fool! what the hell?!]" said Roach who had never expected to find Fool in his bathroom not just jacking off but jacking off to him. He was flattered and slightly turned on that Fool would think of him like that. He didn't know that Fool was like him, that he liked other boys too. Well, Roach liked girls too but boys ranked slightly higher with him, not that he didn't enjoy a good Playboy though.

"Oh my God Roach! I-I-I didn't-I-mean-" started Fool as he stood in front of Roach with his pants still down by his ankles. Roach smiled and raised his index finger. Fool was confused until Roach slowly brought it down to his cum stained chest. He dipped one finger deep into the cum and then licked it off slowly. Fool was surprised and excited and embarrassed at the same time.

"Roach? You-you-you're-"

"Geh?Yeah, I noow. Well, asxuawee uhm bi buh dow tell aheewuhn.[Gay? Yeah, I know. Well, I'm actually bi but don't tell anyone.]" said Roach as he continued to lap up Fool's cum from his fingers like it was candy. That moment was both very sexy and very awkward for both of them. Roach knew exactly what he was going to do, he had been waiting for almost a month to act on his lust for his young friend and now he had the chance. Fool looked at Roach surprised and went to pull his pants up but Fool stopped him.

"What are you-" started Fool but Roach but his finger to Fool's lips to silence him. Roach pressed his lips to Fool's and held them there before slipping his tongue stump just past Fool's lips. Roach broke the kiss and began to plant a trail of kisses down Fool's neck leaving a few hickeys then down his chest. He stopped right in from of Fool's re-hardened cock. Roach looked up into Fool's eyes from his position on his knees and Fool nodded yes. Roach began to give Fool a skilled blow job with what was left of his tongue stump. He circled the cockhead with his tongue stump while his fingers stroked Fool's balls and shaft. Fool felt ashamed of himself as he came quickly into Roach's mouth but Roach didn't mind as he sucked every drop of piping hot cum from Fool's now limp cock. Roach smiled and lad Fool to his bedroom. He closed the blinds and sat on his bed. Fool say next to him awkwardly. He had never done things like that with another boy before, especially not the boy he was crushing on.

"Roach, that was a really good blow job but why are we here?" asked Fool who was overjoyed at the turn of events but was slightly afraid of the thought of losing his virginity. He knew for a fact that if he was on the bottom he'd be in a lot of pain and Roach didn't look like he'd let anybody be on top of him. Roach unzipped his pants and pulled them down on. He was hard and Fool looked at Roach's cock for a moment before Roach put a hand on the back of Fool's head and guided him to his cock. Fool had never only given a blow job once before; to a man that used to give him money to do that to him back when he still lived in the ghetto. Fool tried his best and Roach came after a few minutes. Fool couldn't swallow and much of Fool's cum ended up on his face and body. He felt embarrassed as he sat on Roach's bed with cum running down his face. He picked up his shirt that he Roach had stripped him of during the blow job and was about to clean the cum off of his body but roach beat him to it. Fool just sat there as Roach licked the cum from from his body. When Roach finished he kissed Fool as deeply as he possibly could so Fool could taste the mixture of both of their cum that was in Roach's mouth. Fool kissed him back with equal furiously until he found himself being pushed onto his stomach.

"R-Roach?" asked Fool as he felt both excited at the prospect of losing his virginity and terrified at the same time. Fool looked over at Roach who held up a bottle of aloe-vera that he always kept at his bedside table for his skin. Roach smiled as he put some into his hands. He worked it onto Fool's shoulders and down his back until he got to Fool's ass. He began to work the lotion in and out of Fool who was whimpering. If he could barely tolerate Roach's bony fingers going in and out of him then how was he supposed to tolerate all seven by three inches of Roach's cock up inside of him.

"Roach, I'm a virgin." said Fool softly as he felt himself grow hard from Roach's manipulation of his ass.

"Ahwl bee carwfel.[I'll be careful.]" said Roach softly as he kissed the back of Fool's neck. e pressed his hardness to Fool's ass and Fool parted his thighs for Roach. Roach entered slowly and gently like a lover should. At first it felt like Roach was ripping him in half but the pain slowly gave way to pleasure and only the creaking of the bed springs could be heard above the grunt and moans.

"Oh God Roach! Harder! Faster! Fuck me like you mean it!" said Fool as Roach listened and obliged. Roach came deep within Fool and stayed inside of the other boy until he went limp. Fool sat there feeling better than he had ever felt before as Roach kissed the back of his neck. Fool got a dirty idea that he had always wanted to try since seeing it in a movie once.

"Hey Roach, could you...uh..." started Fool as he rubbed himself against Roach's leg leaving a steak of cum. Roach's eyes widened, it seemed dirty and unpleasant but then again he had just taken the other boy's virginity. Roach lowered his head and lapped up every drop of his cum from Fool, making them both come several times. It was the best day of both of their lives and it would be repeated.

12112121212121212121212121212121212121211121212121

Wow! Hot or not?! Wow, Fool was actually willing that time. Obey the hipno toad and review!


End file.
